


Role Swap

by Sorenalice



Series: Superphantom week [4]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossover, Nephilim, nephilim!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorenalice/pseuds/Sorenalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The humans and their sin were insatiable, even corrupting the righteous soldiers of heaven to meet their needs. <br/>So God outlawed relations between the angels and the humans, so that the abominations that became of their interactions would never exist, and his angels-at-arms wouldn’t be swayed by the human’s charms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Swap

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I think I just fucked up the abrahamic religions sorry also this is a complete au to both series in that the Winchesters actually live in/have a house that they visit frequently and the Fentons are nomadic hunters also Danny isn’t half ghost sorry John Winchester is still a shit father and person there’s no au where that’s not true.
> 
> The Winchesters are nomadic hunters, the Fentons overly-enthusiastic paranormal scientists. What happens if characters from one universe are given the roles of another? What if Danny was not half ghost, but instead something else? What if John Winchester was a paranormal scientist instead of a hunter out for revenge? Utilize and mix the unique concepts of each show in your submission.
> 
> also Balthazar is totally Danny's angel daddy and I might go into that in another fic but not right now sorry

It was forbidden eons ago for humans and angels to interact in such a way that would bring offspring. God saw his warriors, his angels, being tempted by the flesh of his prized creations, and he was saddened. The humans and their sin were insatiable, even corrupting the righteous soldiers of heaven to meet their needs.

So God outlawed relations between the angels and the humans, so that the abominations that became of their interactions would never exist, and his angels-at-arms wouldn’t be swayed by the human’s charms.

However, some angels still broke that law.

Nobody knows quite how, angels have no free will, but perhaps the intense love of a human is enough to grant a little.

Because of these rogue angels, God saw fit to put an open season on their children as well, the nephilim. If any angels, or any associated with angels, were to come across a nephilim, it was to be exterminated on sight.

Hundreds of innocent people lost their lives. The angels saw their children dying, so they stopped visiting Earth unless absolutely necessary. If they were there less often, they were less likely to meet a human and create a nephilim.

Some still met and fell in love with humans, often creating nephilims, who were destroyed not long after their births. Nobody knew wheat the nephilims could do because none of them had ever lived to maturity.

Except one.

He was left with a hunter. The mother had died in childbirth, and the father was likely unaware of his existence, hiding himself away in heaven with shame while his son couldn’t even crawl. It was the father who had left the young nephilim at the doorstep of John Winchester.

John Winchester, who already had two boys of his own to deal with alone, was disgusted by the idea of caring for something heaven considered a crime and an obscenity. But because of the boy’s resemblance to his son, Sam when he was an infant, Winchester couldn’t bring himself to kill the child.

He called up Bobby, asking if he knew of any hunters willing to adopt a baby creature. “You’re better off killin’ ‘im.” Was the only thing Bobby Singer had to say before he gave John the number of two young hunters, just  starting out, traveling the country with their only daughter, and trying to have a second child.

He met up with Jack and Maddie Fenton, the future parents of the nephilim, at Harvelle Roadhouse. He recounted the child’s background, ignoring the shocked looks at the fact that the baby babbling away in the carrier next to them was a potentially all-powerful supernatural being.

After hearing the poor child’s story, they took him in.

Their daughter, Jazz, who had been sleeping in the RV the entire time, was ecstatic to have a new baby brother. The Fentons couldn’t figure out what to name him, so they asked Jazz.

“His name got’sa be Danny.”


End file.
